


Dead By Daylight Self Inserts

by Dadsfist



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), dbd - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadsfist/pseuds/Dadsfist
Summary: Please read through this thoroughly before commenting your request. Everything I'm writing will be short one shot's. They will be fluffy SFW to smutty NSFW.
Relationships: Amanda Young/Reader, Amanda Young/You, Anna | The Huntres/Reader, Anna | The Huntress/You, Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Reader, Demogorgon (Stranger Things)/Reader, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/You, Frank Morrison/Reader, Joey (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Max Thompson Jr. | The Hillbilly/You, Michael Myers/Reader, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Reader, Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I'm trying to keep things organized, so this is the main page to comment any suggestions you may have.

Character's I am willing to write are in the tags and I will not do any extreme fetishes such as scat, gore, watersports, etc. I usually write fluff, vanilla, and light BDSM. If you have any questions regarding fetishes, feel free to ask. It takes me a while to write and I won't be able to do everyone's requests, but I will do my best. :D

I will be writing 'killer x fem!reader' content ONLY! No OC's please. If you're not able to read the tags, I'll put the list here (killers in bold are my favorites) :

\- **Wraith**

\- Trapper

\- Deathslinger

\- **Ghostface**

\- Pyramid Head

\- **Huntress**

\- **Demogorgon**

**-** Legion (Joey and Frank)

\- Michael Myers

\- Hillbilly

\- The Pig


	2. Reader x Huntress (Fluff) (Genderneutral)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could we get the reader cuddling with the huntress? Just yearning to be in the arms of a big strong woman lol jdnksndkdnjs"
> 
> You asked and I delivered. I feel like there isn't enough nice Huntress fluff. I know I said reader would be females only, but I decided to make the reader Genderneutral for this fluffy one shot. Just so everyone can enjoy!

Tonight wasn't a very good night for sleep. The cabin would rattle every 5 minutes or so due to the wind blowing against it. Which caused your anxiety to rise and made it even harder for you to relax and get some shut eye. You were close to falling asleep not too long ago, but then a fox screamed just outside of your window and made your entire body jolt. Making you feel restless once again. You continuously repositioned yourself in an effort to get situated comfortably. Turning over to one side, then over to the next, and finally to your back. Nothing seemed comfortable. No matter how hard you tried, you just couldn't fall back asleep. The frustration made your head hurt and you just decided to give up.

"I can't get any fucking sleep around here..." You mumbled angrily to yourself as you pulled the sheets off of your body.

Hopping out of bed, you headed towards the door and left your bedroom. You moved quietly down the hall and passed Huntress' room — making sure you weren't being loud enough to wake her up. Which probably wouldn't happen considering she's a very heavy sleeper and could probably sleep through an aggressive bear fight. However, you wanted to treat her the way she treats you. With kindness. Your friendship with her was more than just putting food on the table and giving you a roof over your head. Huntress cared about your well being. Whenever the cabin would get too cold, she would put more wood in the fire to warm you up. If there was anything you wanted to talk to her about, she would sit there and listen intently with no interruptions. Despite having such a tough outside, she was good-natured to you and only you.

As you walked into the living room, you turned on an oil lamp in the corner of the room and grabbed a book from the shelf. Settling yourself down comfortably on the couch. The book you held within your hands was titled "A Hero of Our Time", a classic novel that was gifted to you by Huntress. You've gotten yourself through a good chunk of the book, but you have to admit, it was a pretty sophisticated piece of literature. Some words you would have to look up in the Dictionary in order to understand what they meant. You're not exactly sure how she got her hands on something like this, but you appreciated the gift nonetheless. You opened the book to the last page you were on and continued reading from there. Whispering the words beneath your breath. Once you began to immerse yourself into the words, the howling of the wind turned to silence and your focus was no longer on the real world. The only audible sound that could be heard was the turning of the pages and your own murmurs. Minutes pass and between literary whispers, a yawn escapes your throat. Finally, after what felt like hours of being awake, you were getting sleepy.

"I'm  _ so _ glad Anna got this book for me." You said in praise when without warning, you felt something large and warm touch the top of your head. 

Startled, you drop the book to the floor and quickly swat away at whatever landed on your hair. You hit all around your head in hopes to get it off, but you just ended up hitting yourself like an idiot. You continue to wave your hands around in a panicked frenzy when a pair of hands gripped your wrists. Oh great, it grabbed you. Their hands felt pretty large too, which only freaked you out even more. You tried to pull away, but they clenched themselves tightly around you. It would probably be a good idea to stop lashing around because whatever has you, it can easily hurt you. Probably even kill you. Eventually, you stopped squirming and did the rational thing of looking up to see who it was.

A large woman with a rabbit mask came into view as you stared back into her pitch black eyes. It was only Huntress, who was also wide awake at this hour. She was clean, wearing a raggedy white tank top, and jeans that were just as worn out. A sigh of relief escaped your lips and a low chuckle can be heard from Anna. It was really adorable the way you freaked out. She didn't mean to scare you, but she found your squirming to be so funny that she couldn’t help but to laugh at you a little.

"Cute little mouse." She said in a low voice that made your chest feel all warm and fuzzy. A smile stretching out beneath her mask. Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment as you retracted your hands from her now loose grip.

"Anna, please, that's not funny. You really scared me." You grumbled beneath your breath, heart pounding against your chest for two reasons now. “I was starting to get sleepy too…” You mumbled to yourself.

Huntress continued to loom over as you bent down to pick the book off the floor. Dusting off the cover, you opened back up to the last page you were on and sighed. Now that your mind was in a more rational state of mind, you knew better than to freak out like that. Of course it was Anna that touched you! There’s no way she would allow anyone or anything else inside this cabin, let alone her property. She doesn’t like strangers and neither did you. It was probably the lack of sleep that made you react in such a way. A really stupid way. Now that she’s here and you’re both awake, you may as well make the best of it.

Straightening yourself out, you turned to Anna and asked, “D’you want to sit next to me?.. There's plenty of room for one more and I could use the company." A hand gestured over to the empty spot by your side. Hoping she would say yes and not leave you alone. Not that you were still scared or anything… Okay, maybe a little, but also you just wanted the company. 

Huntress looked at the cushion of the couch for a moment before gazing back to you. She didn’t really plan on going back to bed, so she had no reason to say no. Sure, she could always go back to sleep, but she liked having you by her side. Accepting the kind gesture, Huntress would move around the sofa and sit herself down. As her body sank into the cushions, your weight would betray you and pull you in closer to her. The side of your body pressing up against hers. The two of you looked at each other for a moment and blinked, her expression staying stoic while yours grew slightly flustered.

“W-well then, uhm...” You examined her posture and noticed she was sitting upright with her hands resting on her knees. She would normally sit like this on a daily basis, but with the two of you close like this, it didn’t feel right. 

“Just sit back and relax… Like this.”

Anna watched you slump back into the sofa cushions and get all cozied up, so naturally, she did the exact same. Her muscular back would press against the couch and creak underneath her weight. The arm that pressed against your own would move behind your head and rest on the top of the sofa. Hips moving forward, her legs would slightly splay themselves out in a lazy manner. Once she finished settling her body on the sofa, her head would turn back to you.

“There. I am relaxed.” She replied in a soft tone.

“G-Good!”

If you were cold before, well you aren’t now as the blood rushed through your body. You’ve never been this close to her before and it made you feel pretty flustered. You always found Huntress to be a really attractive person, but you never had the guts to compliment her. Always just admiring her from a safe distance, but now you can witness her beauty in a more close and personal space. Your eyes began to dance all around Anna’s mask and face, drinking in all of the details. Her lips looked surprisingly soft despite a scar that ran across one of the corners. Not to mention how well the mask accentuated her blackened, glossy eyes. For someone so large, she had a very petite face. Pretty in fact, at least from what you could see. You’ve never seen Anna without her mask. She says she keeps it on to make you feel comfortable and not scared. However you never felt scared of her and the mask probably wouldn’t make any difference if you were, but you liked it. It emphasized her rabbit like features. Suddenly, you let out a small giggle that made Anna tilt her head curiously.

You set the book down over to the side and waved your hand dismissively. “It’s nothing, I just think it’s funny how much you really look like a rabbit.”

“Funny?” She asked, obviously still confused by what you mean.

“Not funny as in making fun of you. I mean it like… Ironically! I just think the resemblance is cute. That’s all.” You shrug your shoulders.

Anna stayed still for a moment and stared at you intently. You couldn’t understand what was going inside her head as she brought her face closer to yours. Her heavy breathing was the only thing coming from her as she stayed silent. The stare looked menacing and you felt a little nervous by it. Making you sink back a little. Did you offend her by saying it? You didn’t understand, but that wasn’t the case at all. Anna just wanted to know more about what you meant. She didn’t exactly see herself as cute. She had scars she wasn’t proud of, her body was large and made her look intimidating. How could she possibly be like a rabbit? She’s nothing like one. At least that’s what she thought. After a moment of silence, she spoke up.

“(Y/N),” her soft words laced with endearment, “How am I like a rabbit?”

The question was valid to ask, but it still made you nervous and you couldn’t help like you were being put on the spot. 

“W-well… For starters you have their eyes. So big and really glossy that you can see your reflection in them.” You looked past her lips and at her chin. “The shape of your face is slim. A little pointed just like their snouts.”

Anna would reach a hand up to her own face in surprise. She’s never really compared herself to a little rabbit before, but now that you mention it, perhaps she did see a little of the resemblance in her. However, there was one last thing she needed to know.

“Am I… Cute?”

You froze, “Huh?..”

“Cute. Like a rabbit.” She repeated herself.

You paused for a moment and felt the heat rise to your face. You didn’t exactly prepare yourself for such a direct question, but seeing there was no way around it, you just had to answer it simply and honestly.

“Of course you’re cute… At least to me you are.”

Huntress would grip the couch as a warm feeling invaded her chest. She’s been called many things before, all of them being bad, but she’s never been called cute by someone who wasn’t her mother. Hell, no one has been her friend for this long either. She was so lucky to have someone like you and wanted to return the favor. Show you how much she truly loved and appreciated you. So with that, she grabbed you by the waist and pulled you over her lap with ease. Big, strong arms would wrap themselves around you and hold you tightly. One hand holding the back of your head and the other clasped at your shoulder. Her head leaned forward and buried itself snuggly against your neck.

This all came as a surprise to you, but a welcomed one as you allowed yourself to be taken by her. You felt so tiny being in her lap like this, and she kept you so nice and warm. Something about her holding you felt so right. Like being wrapped around a blanket on the coldest winter night. The smell of her skin washed over you. Eventually you wrap your arms around her torso and melt into her hug. Embracing her back. You had only dreamed of having a moment like this before, but of course those weren’t real. This was a reality and you wanted to enjoy every bit of it.

“Are you okay, Anna?” You asked, breaking the silence.

She would only reply with a nod, continuing to cuddle you up to her. A big yawn would escape your lips as sleep deprivation caught up to your brain.

“Okay, just making sure everything is fine…”

“Mhm.” Anna started to pamper you lovingly, running her fingers through your hair softly and slowly. “My soft little mouse.” She whispered into your ear before planting a kiss on your cheek. The kiss lingered against your skin and turned you into mush. You were right. They were just as soft as they looked.

The two of you would continue to cuddle. Your head resting comfortably on her chest as you listened to the steady beating of her heart. Her hands now resting together on the small of your back and her head rested against the couch. You felt so warm against her that she is now considering having you sleep in her own bed. Perhaps it would help the two of you sleep through the night as well. The wind outside was finally calm and silence fell upon the rest of the cabin. You both had your eyes closed at this point and it didn’t take long to drift off into a deep slumber. It won’t hit you until the morning, but you would have the best sleep of your life.


End file.
